OBJECTIVES: 1. Completion of characterization of the major products produced by interaction of 2-PC Schiff bases and peptides. 2. Completion of basic computer sequencing program and system for transferring data from the computer data system to the University's Amdahl 470. 3. Initiation of sequencing per se of the penicillinase (Bacillus cereus 569/H) peptides. 4. Isolation and sequencing of penicillinase active site peptides.